Faraon I/10
Rozdział dziesiąty Wtem śpiew umilkł zagłuszony wrzawą i szelestem jakby wielu biegnących. - Poganie!... wrogowie Egiptu! - wołał ktoś. - Śpiewacie, kiedy wszyscy nurzamy się w strapieniu, i chwalicie Żydówkę, która czarami swoimi zatrzymała bieg Nilu... - Biada wam! - wołał inny. - Depczecie ziemię następcy tronu... Śmierć spadnie na was i dzieci wasze!... - Ustąpimy, ale niech wyjdzie do nas Żydówka, abyśmy jej przedstawili nasze krzywdy... - Uciekajmy!... - krzyknęła Tafet. - Gdzie? - spytał Gedeon. - Nigdy! - odparła Sara, na której twarz łagodną wystąpił rumieniec gniewu. - Czyliż nie należę do następcy tronu, przed którym ci ludzie padają na twarz?... I zanim ojciec i służąca opamiętali się, wybiegła na taras cała w bieli, wołając do tłumu za murem: - Oto jestem!... Czego chcecie ode mnie?... Gwar na chwilę ucichł, lecz znowu odezwały się groźne głosy: - Bądź przeklęta, cudzoziemko, której grzech zatrzymuje wody Nilu!... W powietrzu świsnęło kilka kamieni rzuconych na oślep; jeden uderzył w czoło Sarę. - Ojcze!... - zawołała chwytając się za głowę. Gedeon porwał ją na ręce i zniósł z tarasu. Wśród nocy widać było nagich ludzi w białych czepkach i fartuszkach, którzy przełazili mur. Na dole Tafet krzyczała wniebogłosy, a niewolnik Murzyn schwyciwszy topór stanął w jedynych drzwiach domu, zapowiadając, że rozwali łeb każdemu, kto ośmieli się wejść. - Dajcie no kamieni na tego psa nubijskiego! - wołali do gromady ludzie z muru. Lecz gromada nagle ucichła, gdyż z głębi ogrodu wyszedł człowiek z ogoloną głową, odziany w skórę pantery. - Prorok!... ojciec święty... - zaszemrano w tłumie. Siedzący na murze poczęli zeskakiwać. - Ludu egipski - rzekł kapłan spokojnym głosem - jakim prawem podnosisz rękę na własność następcy tronu? - Tam mieszka nieczysta Żydówka, która powstrzymuje przybór Nilu... Biada nam!... nędza i głód wisi nad Dolnym Egiptem. - Ludzie złej wiary czy słabego rozumu - mówił kapłan - gdzieżeście słyszeli, ażeby jedna kobieta mogła powstrzymać wolę bogów? Co rok, w miesiącu Tot, Nil zaczyna przybierać i do miesiąca Choiak rośnie. Czy działo się kiedy inaczej, choć nasz kraj zawsze był pełen cudzoziemców, niekiedy obcych kapłanów i książąt, którzy, jęcząc w niewoli i ciężkiej pracy, z żalu i gniewu mogli rzucać najstraszliwsze przekleństwa. Ci z pewnością pragnęli na nasze głowy zwalić wszelakie nieszczęścia, a niejeden oddałby życie, ażeby albo słońce nie weszło nad Egiptem o porannej godzinie, albo Nil nie przybrał w początkach roku. I co z ich modlitw?... Albo nie zostały wysłuchane w niebiosach, albo obcy bogowie nie mieli siły wobec naszych. Jakim więc sposobem kobieta, której między nami jest dobrze, mogłaby ściągnąć klęskę, której najpotężniejsi wrogowie nasi sprowadzić nie potrafili?... - Ojciec święty mówi prawdę!... Mądre są słowa proroka!... - odezwano się w tłumie. - A jednak Messu, wódz żydowski, zrobił ciemność i pomór w Egipcie!... - zaoponował jeden głos. - Który to powiedział, niech wystąpi naprzód!... - zawołał kapłan. - Wzywam go, niech wystąpi, jeżeli nie jest wrogiem egipskiego ludu... Tłum zaszemrał jak wicher z daleka płynący między drzewami; ale naprzód nie wystąpił nikt. - Zaprawdę mówię, ciągnął kapłan, że między wami krążą źli ludzie niby hieny w owczarni. Nie litują się oni nad waszą nędzą, ale chcą was popchnąć do zniszczenia domu następcy tronu i buntu przeciw faraonowi. Gdyby zaś udał się ich nikczemny zamiar, a z waszych piersi gdyby zaczęła płynąć krew, ludzie ci ukryliby się przed włóczniami jak w tej chwili przed moim wezwaniem. - Słuchajcie proroka!... Chwała ci, mężu boży!... - wołał tłum pochylając głowy. Pobożniejsi upadali na ziemię. - Słuchajcie mnie, ludu egipski... Za twoją wiarę w słowa kapłana, za posłuszeństwo faraonowi i następcy, za cześć, jaką oddajecie słudze bożemu, spełni się nad wami łaska. Idźcie do domów waszych w pokoju, a może, nim zejdziecie z tego pagórka, Nil zacznie przybierać... - Oby się tak stało!... - Idźcie!... Im większa będzie wiara i pobożność wasza, tym prędzej ujrzycie znak łaski... - Idźmy!... Idźmy!... Bądź błogosławiony, proroku, synu proroków... - Zaczęli rozchodzić się całując szaty kapłana. Wtem ktoś krzyknął: - Cud!... spełnia się cud!... - Na wieży w Memfis zapalono światło... Nil przybiera!... Patrzcie, coraz więcej świateł!... Zaprawdę, przemawiał do nas wielki święty... Żyj wiecznie!... Zwrócono się do kapłana, ale ten zniknął wśród cieniów. Tłum niedawno rozjątrzony, a przed chwilą zdumiony i przejęty wdzięcznością, zapomniał i o swoim gniewie, i o kapłanie cudotwórcy. Opanowała ich szalona radość i zaczęli biec pędem ku brzegowi rzeki, nad którym już zapłonęły liczne ogniska i rozlegał się wielki śpiew zebranego ludu: "Bądź pozdrowiony, o Nilu, o święta rzeko, która objawiłaś się na tej ziemi. Przychodzisz w pokoju, aby dać życie Egiptowi. O boże ukryty, który rozpraszasz ciemności, który skrapiasz łąki, aby przynieść pokarm niemym zwierzętom. O drogo, schodząca z niebios, ażeby napoić ziemię, o przyjacielu chleba, który rozweselasz chaty... Ty jesteś władcą ryb, a gdy zstąpisz na nasze pola, żaden ptak nie ośmieli się dotknąć zbiorów. Ty jesteś twórcą zboża i rodzicielem jęczmienia; ty dajesz odpoczynek rękom milionów nieszczęśliwych i na wieki utrwalasz świątynie." W tym czasie oświetlona łódź następcy tronu przypłynęła od tamtego brzegu, wśród okrzyków i śpiewów. Ci sami, którzy pół godziny temu chcieli wedrzeć się do willi księcia, teraz padali przed nim na twarz albo rzucali się w wodę, aby całować wiosła i boki statku, który przywiózł syna władcy Egiptu. Wesoły, otoczony pochodniami Ramzes w towarzystwie Tutmozisa wszedł do domu Sary. Na jego widok Gedeon rzekł do Tafet: - Boję się bardzo o moją córkę, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chcę spotykać się z jej panem... Przeskoczył mur i wśród ciemności, przez ogród i pola, poszedł w stronę Memfisu. Na dziedzińcu wołał Tutmozis: - Witaj, piękna Saro!... Spodziewam się, że nas dobrze podejmiesz za muzykę, którą ci przysłałem... W progu ukazała się Sara z obwiązaną głową, wsparta na Murzynie i służebnicy. - Co to znaczy? - spytał zdumiony książę. - Straszne rzeczy!... - zawołała Tafet. - Poganie napadli twój dom, a jeden uderzył kamieniem Sarę... - Jacy poganie?... - A ci... Egipcjanie! - objaśniła Tafet. Książę rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne wzgardy. Lecz wnet opanowała go wściekłość. - Kto uderzył Sarę?... Kto rzucił kamień?... - krzyknął chwytając za ramię Murzyna. - Tamci znad rzeki... - odparł niewolnik. - Hej, dozorcy!... - wołał zapieniony książę - uzbroić mi wszystkich ludzi na folwarku i dalej na tę zgraję!... Murzyn znowu pochwycił swój topór, dozorcy zaczęli wywoływać parobków z zabudowań, a kilku żołnierzy ze świty księcia machinalnie poprawili miecze. - Na miłość boską, co chcesz uczynić?... - szepnęła Sara wieszając się na szyi księcia. - Chcę pomścić cię... - odparł. - Kto uderza w moją własność, we mnie uderza... Tutmozis pobladł i kręcił głową. - Słuchaj, panie - odezwał się - a jakże po nocy i w tłumie poznasz ludzi, którzy dopuścili się zbrodni? - Wszystko mi jedno... Motłoch to zrobił i motłoch będzie odpowiadał... - Tak nie powie żaden sędzia - reflektował Tutmozis. - A przecie ty masz być najwyższym sędzią... Książę zamyślił się; jego towarzysz mówił dalej: - Zastanów się, co by jutro powiedział nasz pan, faraon?... A jaka radość zapanowałaby między wrogami Egiptu, ze wschodu i zachodu, gdyby usłyszeli, że następca tronu, prawie pod królewskim pałacem, napada w nocy swój lud?... - O, gdyby mi ojciec dał choć połowę armii, umilkliby na wieki wrogowie nasi we wszystkich stronach świata!... - szeptał książę uderzając nogą w ziemię... - Wreszcie... przypomnij sobie tego chłopa, który się powiesił... Żałowałeś go, gdyż umarł człowiek niewinny, a dzisiaj... Czy podobna, ażebyś sam chciał zabijać niewinnych?... - Dość już!... - przerwał głucho następca. - Gniew mój jest jak dzban pełen wody... Biada temu, na kogo się wyleje... Wejdźmy do domu... Wylękniony Tutmozis cofnął się. Książę wziął Sarę za rękę i wszedł z nią na pierwsze piętro. Posadził ją obok stołu, na którym stała nie dokończona kolacja, i zbliżywszy świecznik zerwał jej opaskę z głowy. - Ach - zawołał - to nawet nie jest rana, tylko siniak?... Przypatrywał się Sarze z uwagą. - Nigdy nie myślałem - rzekł - że możesz mieć siniaka... To bardzo zmienia twarz... - Więc już ci się nie podobam?... - cicho zapytała Sara podnosząc na niego wielkie oczy pełne trwogi. - Och, nie!... wreszcie to przejdzie... Potem zawołał Tutmozisa i Murzyna i kazał opowiedzieć wypadki wieczorne. - On nas obronił - rzekła Sara. - Stanął z toporem w drzwiach... - Zrobiłeś tak?... - spytał książę niewolnika, bystro patrząc mu w oczy. - Czyliż miałem pozwolić, ażeby do twego domu, panie, wdzierali się obcy ludzie? Książę poklepał go po kędzierzawej głowie. - Postąpiłeś - rzekł - jak człowiek mężny. Daję ci wolność. Jutro dostaniesz wynagrodzenie i możesz wracać do swoich. Murzyn zachwiał się i przetarł oczy, których białka połyskiwały. Nagle upadł na kolana i uderzając czołem w posadzkę zawołał: - Nie odpędzaj mnie od siebie, panie!... - Dobrze - odparł następca. - Zostań przy mnie, ale jako wolny żołnierz. Takich mi właśnie potrzeba - dodał patrząc na Tutmozisa. - Ten nie umie mówić jak dozorca domu ksiąg, ale gotów walczyć... I znowu zaczął wypytywać o szczegóły najścia, a gdy Murzyn opowiedział mu o zjawieniu się kapłana i jego cudzie, książę schwycił się za głowę wołając: - Jestem najnieszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w Egipcie!... Niedługo nawet w moim łóżku będę znajdować kapłanów... Skąd on?... Co on za jeden?... Tego Murzyn nie umiał objaśnić. Powiedział jednak, że zachowanie się kapłana było bardzo życzliwe dla księcia i dla Sary; że napadem kierowali nie Egipcjanie, ale ludzie, których kapłan nazwał wrogami Egiptu i bezskutecznie wzywał ich, aby wystąpili naprzód. - Dziwy!... Dziwy!... - mówił w zamyśleniu książę rzuciwszy się na łóżko. - Mój czarny niewolnik jest dzielnym żołnierzem i pełnym rozsądku człowiekiem... Kapłan broni Żydówki dlatego, że jest moją... Co to za osobliwy kapłan?... Lud egipski, który klęka przed psami faraona, napada na dom następcy tronu, pod dowództwem jakichś wrogów Egiptu?... Muszę ja to sam zbadać... Faraon I/10